Time Traveler
by Soy Sawce
Summary: Karin has never spoken to Kazune.  Kazune admires Karin from afar.  When Karin becomes a part of Kazune's secret, a whole story is born!  KxK!  On HIATUS  adoption
1. Kyaa, We Finally Speak!

My name is Karin Hanazono, I'm 15 years old, and I have dirty blonde hair and sparkly turquoise eyes. I attend a high-school named after my father, a Japanese ambassador, named Hanazono Boarding School. I live here and share a room with my friends, Himeka Kujyou, who is studying botany, while I am in the theology class, and my other friend Miyon Yi, who is studying beauty.

I sat in my desk for Period 1- Science. I took off my brown cardigan, and hung it on the back of my chair, as a boy known as Kazune Kujyou walked past me. Other than me, he was the only other student in Hanazono Boarding School who had blonde hair. Even my best friends, Himeka, whom had mid-length black hair and dark brown eyes, and Miyon, whom had blue hair and orange-y eyes.

After Kazune, many fan-girls who called themselves "The KazuneZ" rushed after him. At this moment, I knew some boys would walk through the door and rush over to my desk. I had never spoken to Kazune, but I felt I knew how he felt...

Many guys were after me...for who knows what reason...but from what I had complied, it was because the school was named after me, ergo I had money, etc. Kazune's family owned a water-company, which I personally love because there water is purely fresh all the time.

A few boys ran over to my desk at this moment.

"Hanazono-Chan, is it true that you work part-time at the Coffee Shop?" A boy asked.

"Isn't that a café where they wear maid outfits? That would be a-m-a-z-i-n-g to see that!" Another said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah...hey wait, that's just plainly wrong!" I 'hmphed' and turned around in my seat, to see Kazune again. My friend Himeka, who happens to be Kazune's cousin, came walking in through the door and towards her seat, which was next to mine and diagonal to Kazune's.

"Hello, Karin-Chan, Kazune-Chan, how are you both today."

"So that's what her name is..." My face turned red with disapproval, but I discarded it for Himeka's sake and made the conversation move.

"I'm well today, how about you, Himeka-Chan?" I said politely, giving a side-glare at Kazune.

"I'm fine! Oh, Karin-Chan, you know how you like theology and that kind of stuff?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah, what are you going to say?" I said eagerly.

"Himeka-Chan, you know _I _like theology as well..." Kazune smirked, which we both ignored. (Points to Himeka!)

"Well, there's this new Theo-lab that studies that, and my father bought me a tour! I have a few tickets, so would you like to go, and you as well, Kazune-Chan?"

"Sure!" Kazune and I said together. Weird.

**...**

A few days later, Himeka, Kazune and I met up. For some reason, I think Himeka had some ulterior-motive, other than having fun with Kazune and I- for getting us together.

I wore my frilly-blue short skirt, with my brown cardigan (not the one from school, I just bought it like a week ago for 17,000 yen!) and a white sleeveless blouse underneath.

We went inside of the laboratory, when Himeka's face turned pink.

"Himeka-Chan, what's wrong?" I said with a look of worry.

"I need to use...the restroom..." She winked and went with a tour-guide lady.

"Karin-San, check this out!" Kazune called to me. Weird, I don't remember us being on a first name basis.

**...**

***Kazune's P.O.V***

I didn't really feel like letting her know that I...somewhat admired her...Hmm, I wonder why not?

"I-I learned your name yesterday, but uhh...I don't necessarily know your last name..." It's true I didn't... I am not really one to make contact with people I like...

"Seriously? It's Hanazono Karin. Go with whichever one you like best." She rolled her eyes.

"Really, what's your last name?"

"Hanazono." She said with turquoise eyes full of seriousness.

"T-That Hanazono?" I said. I was quite surprised to find out that she was the daughter of the man who owned my school.

"You never noticed why I get mobbed a lot?" She said with disapproval.

"I get mobbed too...even Himeka, well speak of the devil..."

"Sorry, I had trouble finding the bathroom." She smiled and gestured us to follow the tour guide.

"T-This is the testing room, where we've been trying to find people who can possess god-like powers, and then we increase them and stuff like that!" A woman named Karasuma Kirika smiled.

"A few moments later, it had seemed Karin had strayed from our group. I acted like I didn't notice, she was probably just in the bathroom.

**...**

***Karin's P.O.V***

There was a really shiny light coming from this one room. It didn't look like anyone was inside of the room, nor had anyone ever been inside, for the room was pure white.

I stepped inside, only to start glowing as I walked in. A beam of light was hitting a wall.

I heard voices, and then looked to my right to see a window.

"She's glowing, that can only mean..."

Mean what? I punched the window to demand an answer.

"She's- She's the goddess... Karasuma-San check the color code!" A man with a beard asked another man. It wasn't the same Karasuma as the woman; it was a man with black hair and glasses.

"...Athena! We have a Kamisama here, people! Finally, let's see what she can do! Have her put on the power ring immediately!"

I was really confused. Who were these people? What did they mean, I was Athena? What's a power ring?

All of a sudden, Kazune burst through the door, also glowing.

"Another one? Himeka's little friends did bring in a good group! Looks like Helios, but we can't be sure, we have to test the powers."

Now I was confused.

"What are you guys talking about!" I yelled and punched the window again. This time the glass came tumbling down. A ring was placed on my finger, and also on Kazune's.

"Kujyou-San, what's going on?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"I'll tell you later, I just have to call..." Kazune fluttered through his pockets, and then pulled out a whistle.

He blew into it, and a heavenly sound played. Then, some sort of portal opened and out of it plopped a small boy with a rabbit hat and a long cloak. He had blonde hair, like Kazune's, and my color eyes. He carried a grandfather-clock which was in the shape of a heart.

"Suzune-Chan, take us out of here!" How did Kazune know the little boy?

"Yes papa!" The boy shook the clock and all three of us vanished.

**...**

***Suzune's P.O.V***

"Mama, I haven't seen you in years!" I ran up to Okaa-San's lap and tugged on it. I was about the height of her knee.

"Eh, why did he call me mama, and you papa?" She had wide eyes.

"You haven't told this Mama about future?" I said with an irritation mark on my face.

"Uhh...what did you expect me to say to someone I barely know? 'Hey, in the future, did you know we get married and..." Otou-San rambles on and on.

"Okay, STOP! Everyone, just STOP! I don't know what is going on, and I certainly don't think I am the mother to this kid!"

"It's Suzune." I can tell my irritation mark was getting bigger.

**...**

**That was the end to my first 'Kamichama Karin Chu' fanfiction, I certainly hoped you enjoyed it, Kyaa!**

**This was just an introduction! Wait till you see Karin's face when she meets Jin Kuga, the famous superstar-idol who is worshipped by her school, and a pretty-boy named Micchi! Woops, am I giving too much away? Too bad. Next chapter: Kyaa, who are you?**


	2. Kyaa, Who are you people?

"Karin-Chan, in the future...umm...you and I are umm..." Kazune tapped his fingers as if they were kissing. That gave Karin the idea.

"Ha, I'd be surprised if that were true. First of all, I don't know you...other than today and a bit of yesterday, we have made _no_ conversation. Why would you even think that?" Karin smirked devilishly.

"Because of Suzune-Kun, who is our child of the future, along with Himeka-Chan...?" He smiled.

"I thought Himeka-Chan was your cousin!" Karin said full of questions.

"No, that's just a cover story! Himeka Nii-Chan is your daughter, along with me, your son!" Suzune smiled and ran over to Karin, giving her leg a hug.

"How do you know this, little boy?" Karin said sweetly, picking up Suzune.

"Because, I time travel all the time! Plus, in my current age, you two are married and-" Suzune was cut off by Kazune.

"Knock it off, you're gonna scare her!" Kazune comforted Karin a bit, but Karin was unsure about this whole thing.

"All of you, stay quiet for a moment." A boy with long light-brown hair and one blue eye, as well as one violet eye appeared from nowhere. This was the time where Karin looked around, to see that she was flowing in between somewhere...which was also in between the time and space continuum.

**...**

***Karin's P.O.V***

That guy is really cute! I wonder who he is. Maybe I should just ask or-

"Michuru Nishikiyori, what are you doing here?" Kazune asked him with a violent tone.

"I'm here for no other reason than to see Hanazono-San! By the way, Kazune, you can call me Micchi!"

Wait, did he just say Hanazono-San?

'Micchi' runs towards me and leads me in a tight embrace, as well as a kiss-on the lips?

Who was this guy, and who did he think he was? He may have been cute, but why was he all...weird. I'm not someone who lets random strangers kiss them, even if they are cute.

"What the..." I smacked him upside the head, which sent him flying in chibi-style.

"Sorry, I'm from Europe...that's known as a greeting..." Micchi comes back. I look over to Kazune to see him glaring at Micchi. What was his problem?

"Uncle Micchi!" This so called Suzune runs up and gives Micchi a big hug on his leg.

"Hey, Kiddo, I haven't seen you since the last time we visited Hanazono-San!" Micchi says to Suzune.

**...**

Later that day, Micchi and I were looking around the mysterious place we had ended up in, while I bargained something with Kazune.

"_Kazune-Kun, I'll make you a deal." I said._

"_Yes, Karin-San, what do you need?" He said._

"_Well if you take care of Suzune while Micchi and I explore this place..." _

_Micchi licks his lips in a seriously perverted way, while I smack him upside the head._

"_...then uhh...what do you want?"_

"_I have an idea...I'll tell you later. See you guys, Micchi!" Kazune stopped Micchi._

"_Ya?" Micchi turns around from a few feet where we were._

"_Don't do anything...inappropriate...while I'm not there..." Kazune stares at him._

XOxOx

"Micchi-Kun, your eyes are really pretty..." I say.

"Hehe, thanks, Karin-Chan." Dang my name felt good on his lips. I let him continue.

"Karin-Chan, don't be shy...get closer to me." Micchi says randomly. I inch towards him and then find myself comfortable at our closeness.

"Karin, would you like to learn a British form of 'greeting?" Micchi says while pulling me closer to him.

"Eh...Eh...I thought I already learned it?" I say spacing out.

**...**

***Micchi's point of view***

Hmm...Kuga-Kun will be interested to know about Hanazono-San's arrival. I lick my lips to scare Karin...It's my job...well as I believe...to get Karin running to Kazune in order to save Suzune and Himeka. Well, plan worked...Karin's up and at 'em. Running back to Kazune in this very moment.

Who is Kuga-Kun, you ask? He's like the Kazune of Hades. He's well known as Kurajin, because he's a famous idol. Hehe, Karin-Chan doesn't know him yet, but he's in love with her, just like the rest of us. Weird.

**...**

***Karin's point of view***

I am not all flustered-up by Micchi anymore. He's sorta a pervert. Well, considering really creepy perverts, he's just a British/European who likes to kiss the Japanese babes here.

"Eh...Kazune- I mean, Kujyou-San!"

"Call me Kazune, if you like, Karin-San." Kazune steps closer to me.

"Eh...so what do you want as the favor in return?" I say.

**...**

**So what do you think he wants? I bet you have an idea. I don't. Just kidding! I do! Reply what you think they are! I don't care if you don't, but I hear audience-involvement is great for the community! I would like to thank my first reviewer ever to this story: **

**Nanami of Falling Snow**

**And to my ever so dear reviews by:**

**NaVi-ChAn12-14XD**

**And**

**Karigold**

**Thanks and baii!**


	3. Kyaa, He says we're married!

I stare at Karin's big turquoise eyes. They look like a miniature ocean.

"Close your eyes so I can't get distracted." I half lied...

"Okay...?" Karin slowly closed her eyes and then had them tightly shut to a point where her eyebrows curved up in an angry-ish way.

"Okay, keep them closed, please! I have to think." Okay, here I come!

All I had done was given her a little kiss, on the lips.

As soon as my lips touched hers, her long black eyelashes snapped open.

It lasted for about 3-seconds, and then I let go, at the same time she did.

"Eh-Ehrm... Eh...Ka-Kazune...eh?" She just stammered.

All of a sudden, wherever we were began to swirl around and stuff. It became the inside of a posh mansion. Micchi, Suzune, Karin and I all landed on our bums and we all cried in unison, "ow!" which struck the attention of some random guy.

"Oh my...gosh, it's KuraJin!" Karin stood up like a crazed fan girl.

"Hmm...My kamika is having a reaction..." He held up his hand and looked at his ring, also known as a kamika, where a large beam of light was being created.

"How did you get a kamika? Only me, Micchi, and Karin are supposed to have one!" I shouted angrily.

"Kamika, what's that?" Karin asked dumfounded. I took her hand and held it up to her, where a beautiful ring was on.

"That can't be what you're talking about, it's a precious momento of my parents..." Karin said sadly.

"Ah, but you are the goddess, Karin-San." Kurajin goes up to Karin and kneels on one knee.

"I'm Kuga Jin, please address me as Jin." He kisses her hand. This guy is going too far! .

"How do you have a kamika?" I ask, cutting off his moment with Karin. (Oh thank god he didn't go any further.)

"Because, young man, I have a newfound power of uhh...Hades! Yeah, that's sounds cool..." Jin says unsurely. Karin sort of tilts her head like a puppy.

"Kamika? I'm sooooo confused, I just want to be a normal t—" I cut Karin off.

"But you hold the power of the goddess, Aphrodite. You are Suzuka Hanazono-Kujyou, my wife. We've been married for like, what, 34 years or something now?" Karin blushes beet red, then comes up to my face. We're really close. What is she going to do, kiss me? I close my eyes, and then feel something on my cheek.

A hand.

My face is throbbing like crazy. I hear Kuga and Karin murmuring to themselves, saying things like, 'When will he be up?' or, 'That was a good right hook, Karin-San!'

**...**

**Wasn't a long chapter? I know...I'm sad about it to. I had a really good chapter and it all got deleted. I'm angry enough to hit two people, one to the sky, into heaven, the other smashes down to hell. Heehee. I would never do that, I am no Karin! Heehee, so I'm in school now, I have a life, and I have to balance like 3 stories on here...it's kinda sucky for me. Poor me...Oh well! I'm just going to say that I'm writing a fanfiction for Karin and Jin...no flames please...I just feel sorry for Jin! You should read it, when it comes out! Anyway, the next chapter for this is going to be longer...I swear!**

**Shii-Chan**


	4. Kyaa, Mission and HMode!

So this is Jin Kuga, the idol...

He's really cool so far! Wait 'till Himeka-Chan hears that he kissed my hand! But it's a bit uncomfortable. We're in who-knows-who's mansion, and I've been kissed by three people today!

Now to figure out where we are... I look at Kazune, who is holding his right cheek tightly...I guess my slaps really do hurt people...

"Eh, Kazune-Kun?" I said sweetly.

"Ehrm, Karin, y-you called me Kazune-Kun..." He says quietly, still holding his face in pain.

I blush in a big embarrassment. Jin and Micchi look at me like I'm an idiot.

"Uhh, I'm sorry...I meant Kujyou-Kun..." I trailed off.

"I didn't say I _didn't _like it." He just looks into the sky.

"Eh...I wanted to ask if you knew where we are..."

"Oh, this is my mansion!" Jin says out of the blue. I would like to thank him for interrupting a conversation between me and Kujyou. If Jin can hear this, thank you!

"Y-Your mansion? You are filthy rich, man! How many bed rooms are in this place?" Kujyou and Micchi are quiet. Did that question sound ridiculously awkward?

"Well, I saved up the proceeds from my albums and now I own the mansion by myself. It could be criminal, like abandoned-adolescent stuff, but I'm special!"

"If you are Kuga, then that means you live in Japan, correct?" Kujyou asks Jin.

"Well der." Jin says hilariously. He is such a bad boy.

"Well, that means Micchi, Karin and I all live somewhere around here..."

"No Friggin' way you guys live in Tokyo, too!"

"Um, no...we live in..." Kujyou trails off. I'm really confused about something.

**Something is missing.**

I look around, to the sky, and to the ground.

"WHERE'S SUZUNE?" I say loudly.

Everyone went wide-eyed.

"Well, forget the kid, while we find out how to get you guys to the place where you belong, why don't you stay here?" 

"Won't that cause you publicity trouble, Jin-Kun?" I say innocently. I hate intruding on people. It's so rude!

"Nah, they never come around here."

All of a sudden, Suzune made a portal and popped out of no where.

"Mama, Papa!"

"Suzune-Kun, where were you!" I said shocked.

"Well, it's my mission to get to this one time frame to stop...Jin from barging in on your wedding, but I can't seem to get my Chromos Clock Working...I have to find Karasuma Rika and get her Chromos Clock as well, so I can travel back. It will be fun, right? I need you big kids to help me!"

"S-Suzune...ENOUGH WITH THIS NONSENCE ABOUT ME AND KAZUNE GETTING MARRIED! AND LET JIN-KUN BARGE IN, THEN I DON'T HAVE TO MARRY HIM!"

"That means you'll marry Jin-Kun."

I scowled at the thought. Ew. Jin is a bad boy. He deserves better than me...

I sighed and hated the words coming out of my mouth. "Fine...we'll help...Jin, where are our rooms?"

"Let's sleep in the same room, Karin-Chan..." Kazune said, his eyelids glazed over.

"KYAA! NO WAY, HENTAI! HENTAI!" I yelled.

"Karin, this is called 'H-Mode...' it's a random time frame...if you smack him really hard, he should be able to stop." Micchi reconciled.

This Kazune seemed a bit better. He was a little quieter, at least. I let him stay in his zone and sort of left him alone for the moment.


	5. Kyaa, Alice and Wonderland?

**Author's Tiny Corner:  
>Arigato Gozaimasu to Nanami-Chan (Nanami of Falling Snow) for the wonderful idea between Karin-Chan and Kazu-Kun! Hopefully I can put the idea to use! Thanks to my many reviewers for...reviewing! It helps me update even faster than a Kamisama!<strong>

**Karin: Hey! :o**

**...**

Suzune gives me the Chromos Clock. It started going wack! I took Karin's hand (I wouldn't have done it if I weren't so groggily-in-another-random-mode!) and then we warped to another dimension. It appeared to be like England...it had an old wind mill thing, long green grass blowing everywhere, and an entire land as far as the eye could see. Suzune, Karin, and everyone were gone. I found myself in unfamiliar clothes! (What happened there?)

I was wearing a purple jacket, a green top hat with patches, needles and thread, and all sorts of sowing materials. My pants were dark green with stitches and patches in them, making the clothes look worn. I topped it off with red cheek-paint and black shoes.

I looked like the mad-hatter from that one fairytale...

Alice and Wonderland.

**...**

***Karin's Point of View!***

W-Why did Kujyou-Kun take my hand? Where am I? England? My dad took me to England once when I was a child.

I kept composure and now I find myself in unfamiliar clothes... O.o

I am wearing a soft blue dress, that goes up to the top of my knees, with a white apron that has lacy frills on the edges, along with a large black bow in my hair, white thigh-high socks, and black school shoes.

I look like the girl, Alice, in the fairytale Alice and Wonderland.

I've seen anime with this sort of scenario in it before, so I guess I'll just have to play along. _Should be fun._ I think.

I start along this old, dusty path. It's a beautiful land. All of a sudden, there's a movement in the bushes. A child/bunny thing is running along a path. It's a little boy, about the height of my knees. He has blond hair with a white bunny-hat, a white coat, white fluffy slippers, a red neck ribbon, and he is holding a clock similar to the "Chromos Clock" that Kujyou was talking about.

It's...Suzune-Chan!

I run up following him, forgetting that I'm even in this world.

Suzune-Chan, I need to borrow that clock!  
>I hear the common words from the story 'I'm late, I'm late!'<p>

I'm falling down the hole now. Don't worry, I won't hurt myself.

I fall to a hard floor. No pain is sighted on my body. I see the table. I better be careful of which of the foods I fall for. The tea-cake that makes you turn large, or the drink that makes you small as a candle stick.

The cake isn't cake when I get to the table, it's actually a rice ball! Yummy! I take a bite and I turn so small that I'm probably not seen.

This is not how the story is supposed to go!

There are doors all around the room I'm in. I wonder which one Suzune went into.

All of a sudden, Kaz-I mean, Kujyou *blush* comes over dressed in the Mad-Hatter outfit.

"BAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" I laugh merrily.

"Karin-San, this is not a time for playing around! We need to get us back to the time period we belong in...

"Suzune-Chan is here too, why not look around a bit?" I smile. He needs to hike up his skirt and get over the fact that we'll probably get stuck here forever.

"Okay..." Kazune is just like okay. Whatever!


	6. Kyaa, an interruption!

**Author's Note:**

**I'm putting this on all of my stories, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while...I've been at school, going places, and have been grounded to 1 hour a day on computer. Yes, 1 hour. Hardly enough time to make my genius work... ):**

**To all 'Dear Diary' Fans: This story was truly about me and some guy...I made it in between high school and 5****th**** grade so it would be more interesting and less inappropriate...It's a true story, other than the moving part!**

**To all 'Time Traveler' Fans: This story is getting interesting, and at my 5****th**** chapter (now 6****th****) I already have about 11 and in counting reviews! w Kyaa, thank you all (:**

**To all 'Friendly Competition' Fans: Thanks for the small amount of reviews...I'll try to make another interesting chapter!**

**To all 'Even in War' Fans: Thank you for supporting the story's entire life...the 2****nd**** season will be posted under the first (this story) so please just keep reading this one!**

**To all 'We don't Care!' Fans, thank you for supporting the story...no updates in a while...**

**To all 'Rivals or Lovers?' Fans, you have to review more for me to update...**

**To all 'Hate' Fans, I'm not sure if you actually read the story yet, but thank you to Janet160 who actually wrote it first and then I am doing the next chapters! She supplied me with the beginning plot, so luv ya and thanks!**

**To all for each of my stories: Read, Review, Recommend, Favorite me...just do this so I can feel good about my babies(: *stories**

**-Shii**


	7. Kyaa, we're on hiatus!

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry if you misunderstand this as another chapter. **

**Story is on HIATUS (adoption). It's just so hard to think!**

**So now, I plead for people who want it to reply to this chapter, or PM me with the subject as "Please Give Me The Story" **

**Sorry if you're disappointed...**

**Shii):**


End file.
